


You'll Go Down (Traditions V)

by Eicartgeorge



Series: 25 Days of Stydia Christmas [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Christmas, Christmas songs, F/M, Future Fic, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicartgeorge/pseuds/Eicartgeorge
Summary: Something always goes wrong when Stiles is left to his own devices while watching his children.Title comes from "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"





	You'll Go Down (Traditions V)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was loosely based on a prompt from Lucy31 about Stiles getting obsessed with a certain Christmas song.

“I'm home!” Lydia called out (quietly) when she walked through her front door.

 

A response didn't come as she made her way into the living room and dropped her purse on the coffee table.

 

She suddenly heard something that caught her attention, and she looked up slowly toward the back of the house where the bedrooms were.

 

…. _had a very shiny nose..._

 

Lydia raised an eyebrow as she eased back toward the nursery, where the music was coming from.

 

… _and if you ever saw it..._

 

She opened the door to see Stiles bouncing a baby and singing along to the song on his phone.

 

“You would even say it glows...”

 

“Stiles?”

 

Stiles jumped and turned around, “Oh Lydia, thank God! I'm going crazy.”

 

“What's going on? Where are Aimee and Rorie? And why are you playing Christmas music? We made a deal. First week of December. It's not even Halloween!”

 

“The twins were taking a nap the last I checked.” He sighed. “She wouldn't stop crying!” He motioned to the tiny infant in his arms. Clara was the newest addition to the Martin-Stilinski household, finding out they were pregnant again shortly after getting engaged. (They'd apparently celebrated their engagement a little _too_ much).

 

“That still doesn't explain the Christmas music.”

 

“Yes it does,” he whined. “I fed her, I changed her, I tried bouncing her. Nothing I did worked, so I started playing music to see if that would help. I looked up 'songs for kids' on Youtube and some of them worked but not for long, and somehow I ended up at _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ , and it worked, Lydia! But as soon as it went off, she started crying again, so I tried _Frosty the Snowman_ , but she was still crying. So I turned Rudolph back on and now I've been listening to this song for two hours. I'm going crazy!”

 

“You mentioned that.” Lydia sighed. “Stiles...”

 

“No! Don't give me that tone! That's your 'I'm-very-disappointed-in-you' tone. I blame you!”

 

“That's not my tone! And what do you blame _me_ for?”

 

“You know you're not supposed to leave me alone with them for long periods of time! Do we not remember the great mix-up of 2020?”

 

"You mean the two weeks where we didn't know which twin was which?"

 

"We've moved past it, but yes! That's my point exactly!"

 

"We had to compare _footprints_ Stiles!"

 

"Moved. Past. It."

 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I'm sure you're over-exaggerating. Just turn the song off, I mean...look she's asleep.”

 

“You do it,” he told her as he handed his phone over. “I can't be held responsible.”

 

“I'm already holding you responsible,” she muttered as she took the phone from him and slowly turned the volume down until it was muted. Clara still slept silently. “See?”

 

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief just as the tiny baby let out a wail.

 

“Turn it back on!” Stiles yelled quickly.

 

“No, just let me see her.” Lydia and Stiles traded the baby and the phone. Lydia tried bouncing her, but to no avail. “Great, you broke the baby. Nice going, Stiles,” she said as she began to unbutton her blouse.

 

“I didn't do anything!” he sighed. “Maybe she's hungry.”

 

Lydia gestured wildly. “Why do you think I'm taking my clothes off? This isn't for _your_ benefit.”

 

“Okay, my bad,” he said slowly as he put his hands up defensively. “Look...I'm going to go check on the twins, and I'm leaving the phone here in case you run out of options.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles checked on his two-year-old daughters to find that they were both awake, and playing quietly.

 

“Do you want to watch a movie with Daddy?” he asked enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah!” they both replied, and followed him into the living room. He turned _Moana_ on and let his daughters snuggle up on either side of him. (He also raised the volume slightly to drown out the crying baby, but he would never admit to this). Every now and then, he would focus his hearing away from the movie to see if Clara was still crying.

 

After awhile, he finally heard the nursery door squeak open and the sounds of _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ tinkling down the hall. He heard footsteps and Lydia appeared in the living room, arms crossed over her chest.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Sh!” he said quickly, and brought his hands up to cover one ear of each two-year-old, and pull them closer so that their other ears were against his torso. “Not in front of the children.”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes and huffed as she sat down next to them.

 

“Well, it's official. She's not going to sleep without that...” she paused and looked at her daughters. “... _darn_ song.”

 

“I mean...there could be worse songs...right? I mean... _Wheels on the Bus_?”

 

Lydia shrugged. “ _Mr. Sandman._ ”

 

“ _The Chicken Dance.”_

 

“Ooh!” Lydia cringed. “Thank God you didn't play her that.”

 

“Yeah...” Stiles looked away. “Good thing...I didn't....”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Well, at least it's a good thing she didn't like it.”

 

* * *

 

Nearly three weeks went by before they were able to turn the song off without Clara crying until they turned it back on.

 

When the day finally came where they didn't have to listen to _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ on repeat, Stiles cried tears of joy.

 

December came quickly and with it, Christmas music. The family was on their way to the mall for their annual Christmas shopping tradition that they'd started the year before, when it happened.

 

They heard the opening notes of that dreaded song. Without even thinking about it, Lydia and Stiles both reached up at the same time to change the station. As _Jingle Bell Rock_ came through the speakers, Stiles smiled over at Lydia and linked her hand with his.

 

And so began their new tradition of avoiding Rudolph and his stupid song at all costs.

 

 


End file.
